Shake 'em Up!
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Laura Potter: abandoned & forgotten; Harry Potter, Kathryn & Selene Lupin-Black: alone & abused; Michael Angelus: bitter & alone. These five meet in Diagon Alley one fateful day in July & decide that they will not be controlled by meddling old codgers. Watch as they shake the foundations of the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter. All I own is this plot and my OCs.**

* * *

In the shadows of Knockturn Alley, a jaded young woman read through a letter for what felt like the millionth time that evening, and still - the words didn't change. It was a letter from Gringotts regarding her parents wills.

_Miss L. Potter,_

_This letter is to inform you that your parents wills have been unsealed and will be read at 3 o'clock Saturday afternoon. As you are the main beneficiary, you must be there before the wills can be read. Do not be late._

_Gringotts Account Manager,_

_Griphook_

An evil grin spread across the girl's face as she read it again, and, slowly, she threw her head back and began to laugh.

* * *

A few miles away, in Little Whining, Surry, a little boy with a mop of messy black hair and shocking green eyes lay whimpering in the cupboard under the stairs. His uncle had just thrown him in there after beating him for burning breakfast that morning. He rolled over, a tear rolling down his cheek, and whispered,

"Help me, Lorey, please."

Little did he know that he would soon be rescued by a very angry and overprotective werewolf.

* * *

Two houses down, two identical twin girls were in a similar situation in there own home. They had forgotten to clean the blood off the floor from a previous punishment and a neighbor had seen. They had managed to pass it off as one of the girls having fallen and landed on her nose, causing it to bleed. As soon as the neighbor had been seen off and they were sure she was out of ear shot, Jason grabbed the two by their hair and dragged them into the Punishment Room, telling them to strip and prepare for a beating. The door bell rings and he goes to answer it, only to open the door and find himself face-to-face with one very irate werewolf.

* * *

Michael Angelus, a Slytherin from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was preparing to enter his third year at the school. He and his father were planning to go to Diagon Alley the next day to get his supplies. That was, of course, if they managed to survive the night under the Cruciatus Curse by his father's latest spouse, he thought bitterly, spitting the blood from his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura scowled as she went through her limited wardrobe, looking for something suitable to wear to the will reading. If this was what she thought it was, then she would need to look the part of a Lady and not riff raff off the street. Or, she grinned evilly, she could show up in a pair of leather pants, dragon hide boots, and a purple cami. She could save the beautiful silk dresses her uncles Gideon and Fabian Prewett had given her to buy her silence for another day. Of course, she would have kept the secret of their continued existence without a fee, but they had insisted, saying that she would need them eventually anyway. She scowled as she pulled out the afore mentioned outfit. If they had known this was going to happen and hadn't told her there would be a prank war in the reckoning. Of course, if the wills contained what she thought they did, she could free her godfather from Azkaban. Which was exactly why she had penned the goblins and asked them to include the head of the DMLE in the reading. She had also been giddy to find out that Remus Lupin had not only been awarded custody of his twin daughters - who should never have been taken from him in the first place - but also the Boy-Who-Lived. She only hoped that the old Marauder had room for one more. Her thoughts went back to the will reading and a smirk lit her features as she thought about all the stunned faces she would induce later. After all, the only one who would be there who knew she was alive would be her little brother, and he had no contact with the magical world whatsoever. She sighed as she braided her hair and slipped a knife in its sheath down her boot. Her wand went in its holster on her calf and she straightened her shirt. Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Yesterday had been quite a shock for young Harry. He had been taken from the Dursleys and the nice man who'd saved him promised he would never have to go there again. He'd also made his first friends: the man's daughters and his son. The man had told him to either call him Remus or Uncle Moony, and he didn't have to cook breakfast or clean the house or weed the garden! He didn't even have to mow the yard! And no more beatings! It was great! And his son, Teddy, had introduced him to a new sport this morning: Quidditch. It was great! But they had had to put their brooms away and get dressed to go to the bank this afternoon. Gringotts, Uncle Moony called it. He said something about wills and his parents. He'd also said something about a man named Dumbledore and how he wished Laura, Harry's big sister, could be there just to mess with the 'old coot'. He almost protested and asked why not - Lorey had written him plenty of times - then he remembered his sister's last letter. She'd told him that if he ever met any wizards he had to keep quiet when they mentioned her. They thought she was dead and she wanted to keep it that way, she said. He hoped she would be at the bank. He wanted to meet her. A loud screech broke him from his thoughts and he looked up in time to see a tawny owl fly through the window and drop a letter in his lap before it flew back out the window. It was addressed to 'Prongslet, Ickle Harrykins, Fawn, Brother Dearest'. He tore the seal open eagerly and read his sister's words hungrily, a grin threatening to split his face as his eyes skimmed the paper. Lorey was going to be at the bank all right - and she was going to cause a splash. Today was going to be great!

* * *

Selene frowned as she watched her knew friend read his letter. She wanted to ask who it was from, but she was afraid of making him angry with her. She shook her head and pushed it from her mind. She had more important things to think about - like why they hadn't been beaten yet, and when would the beatings start? Would they start? Was this man, her 'bearer' as he'd put it, different from Jason? Would he hurt her? Or protect her like he'd promised? The only way to find out was time, and time scared the hell out of her. She just hoped the pain was finally over. She looked over at her twin and both nodded in silent agreement. No matter what happened to day, they would protect the boys the best they could. She sighed. Today was going to be nerve-wracking.

* * *

Michael pushed himself off the floor and was relieved to not find himself an orphan. His father was still breathing, even if it was a little difficult. They had survived another night. Hopefully this would end soon. He hoped so. His dad said so. Only tomorrow would tell. For now, they had to get ready to go shopping. He went to his room and the en suit bathroom there. A long soak in hot water would help ease the ache from the curse before they had to leave for Gringotts. As he stripped and sank down into the steaming water, he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen today. Something cataclysmic. Something that would change him and quite possibly knock the Wizarding World off its feet. And it scared the hell out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for those wanting to see a big confrontation with the Dursleys, but for anyone interested I could write a one-shot about Remus collecting Harry. Just PM me and let me know.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

Amelia Bones, director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, stared at the letter in her hand in disbelief. Sirius Black innocent? Evidence at Gringotts that couldn't be obtained without his presence at the will reading of Lily and James Potter? And to top all of that Laura Potter, the Potter's eldest child and supposedly dead sister of the Boy-Who-Lived, was alive! And demanding the presence of the man who had betrayed her parents at the reading of their wills. She couldn't wrap her head around it, but there it was in black and white:

_Dear Madame Bones,_

_You and the rest of the Wizarding World have, for the last eight years, been under the impression that I am dead. I am writing this not only to assure you that I am very much alive but to ask you for a favor. You see, Sirius Black is innocent and I have cause to believe that evidence of this resides in my parents wills. I ask that you bring my godfather to Gringotts for the reading. I also ask that you don't bring any dementors, as there will be children as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Laura Dorea Potter_

The girl wanted her godfather at Gringotts, and the only way to get evidence for Black's trial - because he would be getting a trial, there was no way Amelia would allow him to continue to sit in Azkaban without one - so Amelia would take him to Gringotts. Without dementors.

* * *

Sirius Black sat stunned (figuratively) on the small boat taking him away from Azkaban for a temporary reprieve. Amelia Bones had just had him summoned on the grounds that he had been imprisoned without a trial and his presence was needed to collect evidence. He only hoped that this evidence would prove his innocence so that he could go find his godchildren. The Auror, who held no doubt of his guilt, heard him say this last thought allowed and grinned maliciously, saying,

"Godchild, actually. Laura Potter died with her parents."

Of course, the Auror, Dawlish, hadn't expected the reaction this news received. Instead of the barely concealed glee he had been anticipating, he saw overwhelming grief and was surprised to see the convict begin to sob. Laura, his sweet, precious Lorey, was dead along with his brother and his wife. He only hoped Harry was safe and happy.

* * *

Amelia raised a brow as her Auror led a sobbing Sirius Black onto the shore. The man shrugged and answered her unasked question,

"I told him Laura Potter was dead and he started crying."

Amelia was surprised for a moment before sighing and calling to Black,

"Mr. Black, my Auror was misinformed, along with the rest of the Wizarding World. Your goddaughter is very much alive and would like to see you."

Sirius looked up sharply, demanding desperately,

"Where is she?"

Amelia smiled sadly, any doubt she had about this man's innocence was quickly being eradicated as she watched him worry over the goddaughter he obviously adored.

"She's waiting for us at Gringotts."

* * *

Remus Lupin and his family were shocked when they were led into the side room for the will reading and saw a girl with auburn hair and amused hazel eyes sitting in a chair with her feet up on the table. She laughed and dropped them to the floor when the goblin shot her a reproachful look.

Laura had decided to forgo the cami and instead wore an acid green shirt that proclaimed in blood red letters 'You stab me in the back and I'll be pissed, I stab you in the back and you'll be screaming', though she still wore the leather pants and dragon hide boots. Her grin widened and she got to her feet when Remus whispered,

"Laura."

"The one and only." she answered with a smile as she pulled the werewolf into a hug. She felt the man shaking as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his back soothingly, "It's okay, Moony. I'm here, I'm safe. If it'll make you feel better I'll even let you keep me under lock down for a few weeks." this got the reaction she looking for. Moony snorted as he released her,

"Try for the rest of your life kid."

She pouted,

"But Moony! I've got to get out at some point!" she smirked, "Besides, I can't very well find a suitable husband if I'm locked up for the rest of my life, now can I?"

"All the more reason to do it, in my opinion." said a voice from the doorway. Laura looked over Remus's shoulder and squealed happily, ducking around the Marauder and into the waiting arms of her godfather,

"Padfoot!" she cried happily. The animagus smiled and held his goddaughter close. He sat down in the nearest chair and pulled her with him, forcing her onto his lap - not that she was complaining of course, she curled up there and burrowed further into the embrace.

"Merlin I missed you kiddo!" he exclaimed, burying his face in her hair, "They told me you were dead when they fetched me from Azkaban."

Laura huffed and sent a reproachful look to the head of the DMLE. The woman shrugged sheepishly,

"I forgot to inform the Auror assigned to 'fetching' him that you were alive."

Laura rolled her eyes before letting them roam the room. She was content to stay where she was until she caught sight of her brother and godsisters cowering in Remus's robes.

"Moony," she asked quietly, "would you please explain to me exactly _why _my brother and your daughters look like they're afraid of every adult around them."

Remus sighed warily and sank down in a chair, pulling the girls in question onto his lap, wrapping his arms around them,

"The muggles Albus placed them with -" Laura held up a hand, cutting him off,

"Say no more, Moony." she sighed despondently, nuzzling her godfather's cheek before slipping out of his arms and onto the floor, kneeling in front of her brother with her arms open,

"Harry, sweetheart, I'm your big sister Laura. Can I have a hug?"

Everyone watched sadly as the boy nodded hesitantly before stepping into the embrace and allowing his sister's arms to envelope him. She picked him up and sat down, placing him in her lap. She looked at Griphook and nodded,

"Alright, Griphook, we're all here. Go ahead and read them."

He inclined his head, pulling a scroll seemingly from out of nowhere and said,

"Your parents decided that, since they both agreed on where their belongings should go, that it would be easier to just write one will between the two of them." when Laura gestured impatiently for him to continue, he began to read,

"**We, James Charlus Potter-Prewett and Lily Jasmine Prewett nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this to be our last will and testament.**

**Regarding the placement of our children Laura and Harry, they are to go to one of the following with a monthly stipend of 20,000 galleons to care for Laura and Harry until they come of age ,**

**Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**

**Frank and Alice Longbottom**

**Arthur Weasley**

**Fabian Prewett**

**Gideon Prewett**

**Amelia Bones**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Filius Flitwick**

**Pomona Sprout**

**Under NO circumstances are they to go to my sister Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon.**

**On to the money and all our earthly possessions!**

**To Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, we leave 400,000 galleons apiece and our home in Greece.**

**To Peter Pettigrew, if we were betrayed and Voldemort found us, we leave nothing to you traitor, but evidence for the trial to get you thrown in Azkaban.**

**To Arthur Weasley, we leave you 400,000 galleons. We also ask that you get a divorce. We know her brothers are brilliant blokes, but Molly is bad news. Request Gringotts to test you for spells and potions.**

**To Fabian Prewett, we leave 400,000 galleons and say that it's time to come out of hiding. Our kids need you, love. ~ James**

**To Gideon Prewett, we once again leave 400,000 galleons and say ditto to the twin. I'm only sorry that we couldn't have any children. ~ Lily**

**To Laura, we leave you a small dowry and a vault for when you come of age and a letter telling the truth behind your parentage.**

**To Harry, we leave you all our remaining assets and ask that your sister read the letter explanation when she deems you old enough.**"

Laura ground her teeth together and bit out,

"No need for the letter. I can get the persons concerned here in about twenty minutes."

She looked at Griphook questioningly,

"Permission to leave long enough to get them?"

The goblin nodded and she got to her feet, depositing Harry in her godfather's lap as she swept from the room.

* * *

Laura was seething. The two men she had considered her uncles her entire life were actually related to her. One was her father and one was really her uncle! She snarled under her breath, scaring pedestrians as she passed. She was going to _murder_ those two! What was sure to be a mental tirade came to a stop when she literally ran into someone while leaving the bank. She looked up to see a handsome young man about her age looking at her fearfully. She gave him a questioning look, following his gaze as he darted his eyes to the beautiful woman beside him. Her expression hardened as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the woman's earshot.

"What happened?" she demanded flatly. He flinched and her eyes softened,

"I'm sorry. Just tell me what happened. I'll help you."

He looked fleetingly at the woman and muttered shakily,

"She killed my father last night and now she's come to have his will read."

Laura raised a brow; she looked him over and nodded her head decisively.

"You're coming with me. Stay here for a minute while I go talk to the goblins. They'll detain her until we can you in a room with Madame Bones. Okay?"

He nodded jerkily, watching as she walked away.

* * *

Michael's head was spinning with confusion. When he'd gotten out of the shower this morning it was to discover that the bitch had murdered his father. Then she had ordered him to get dressed and when asked the circumstances of his father's death to lie and say that they had been attacked in the night. His 'mother' had been safely hidden in the room she shared with his father while the two of them had defended the Manor. Then, when they had gotten here, he had run into an irate witch he had been sure was going to curse him, only to have her be nice and offer to help him. Speaking of the witch, she was coming back with two armed goblins. She pointed in his 'mother's' direction and they went over to her, one point a sword to her back and the other telling her to follow quietly. She did so with a fearful look on her face. When the goblins disappeared from sight, Michael turned back to the witch who'd temporarily saved him from his father's fate to see her wearing a smug smile.

"Excuse me," he said timidly. She turned back to him, a concerned look on her pretty face, " but who are you?"

She smiled, holding out a hand.

"Laura Potter-Prewett apparently. You?"

He accepted the offered limb cautiously,

"Michael Angelus. What do you mean 'apparently'?"

She grinned ruefully,

"I didn't find out about the Prewett part until today at _my_ father's will reading."

He winced,

"I'm sorry."

She waved it off and smiled kindly at him,

"I'm off to find my other father and his twin right now. When we get back to the room with the rest of my family I'll have someone check you over. Okay?"

He nodded again, following her back into the Alley,

"Sure. Other father?" he asked curiously. Laura shrugged,

"Again, I didn't find out about 'til today. We'll have to ask when we find Fabian and Gideon. How old are you anyway?"

"Thirteen. You?"

"Thirteen. Go to school?"

"I'm in Slytherin House at Hogwarts. You? I've never seen you before."

She shook her head,

"That's because I don't go to school. I'm going to be Sorted this summer though and will attend next year. Say, Michael?"

"Yeah, Laura?"

"If I'm not in Slytherin, can we still be friends?"

Michael looked startled for a moment, then a huge grin lit his face,

"Sure. Why are we going down Knockturn Alley?"

She rolled her eyes,

" 'Cause that's where tweetledumb and tweetledumber are hiding."

"Oi!" objected a quiet voice from the shadows. Two red headed men came out of no where and approached them.

"We resent…" began the one on the left.

"… that, Bambi…." continued the one on the left.

"Who's your friend?" they finished together. Laura smirked at them,

"That, my dear daddy and uncle, is none of your concern at the moment, but to sate your curiosity before you die - his name is Michael Angelus."

Both men had paled when she began speaking and had gotten even paler as she continued. They now resembled two animated corpses.

"H-How did you find out?" they stuttered. She smiled sweetly,

"Well, if you two arseholes would pay attention to your mail you would have noticed the letter informing you of the date and time of the will reading for Lily and James _Potter_."

The two men rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly,

"You see, pet, there's a perfectly logical explanation for that…"

Laura raised a brow,

"Then the two of you won't mind coming with us and telling the others this _perfectly logical explanation_." she suggested mockingly. They winced and nodded,

"Alright, lead the way."

She glared at them and turned on her heel, walking briskly back to the bank, Michael on her heels. Fabian and Gideon exchanged a look, then shrugged and followed after the two teens.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura huffed as she led the two men and her new friend into the antechamber where the will was being read. Shocked gasps and raised eyebrows met the sight of the three males. She looked over at Amelia and said,

"His mother has been abusing him and has recently murdered his father. I've had the Goblins handle her for now, but you'll have to arrest her later. I also want him checked out by a Healer before we leave."

Amelia nodded and wrote it down, saying,

"The Goblins gave me another letter from your parents explaining that Peter Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper and that Albus Dumbledore cast the charm."

Laura inclined her head before turning to her father and uncle,

"Explain. Now."

The two exchanged a look, then shrugged and grinned,

"It's quite simple really,…" began Fabian.

"… your father and James got married,…" Gideon continued.

"… and had you in our seventh year at Hogwarts.…" Fabian.

"Then they had Harry,…" Gideon.

"Four years later." Fabian.

"Then we found out,…" Gideon. The grins disappeared.

"… that Dumbledork was planning to send us into a trap,…" Fabian.

"… and get us killed. So we decided that it would be a good idea,…" Gideon.

"… to fake our own deaths." they finished together. Laura frowned,

"That doesn't explain Da and Lily." she pointed out. Fabian and Gideon inclined their heads.

"No it doesn't. Gid, you get explain your wife's 'brilliant' plan." Fabian told his twin. Gideon rolled his eyes,

"The day before we 'died' Lily got the four of us together and said that since she and James were soon to be widows, or in James' case a widow_er_, they should get married and that she should blood adopt Laura and Harry. Her reasoning was that Dumbledore would force them to do it anyway and if they did it of their own free will he would think they were finally falling in with his plans. We reluctantly agreed and performed the blood adoption in James' office. Three days after our 'funeral' - they were married. A week later the four of you went into hiding. A month later it was Halloween of 1981. The rest you know." he ended darkly. Laura, seeing the broken look in the man's eyes, flung her arms around him and hugged her uncle tightly. Gideon smiled faintly and hugged her back. Fabian cleared his throat and pouted when they looked at him,

"You hug your uncle but you won't even look at your dad?"

Gideon and Laura both rolled their eyes, but the girl released her uncle to embrace her father, who grinned widely.

Amelia watched the scene with a soft smile. You could feel the relief and happiness coming off the family before her. Unfortunately, she had to ruin the moment. She had a job to do. She cleared her throat loudly, watching in amusement as they jumped and glared at her as one.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I _was_ called here for a reason."

Laura blushed,

"Sorry, Madame Bones. Umm… does Padfoot really need to go back to Azkaban or can he go home with us?"

Amelia smiled,

"Of course, but what about the boy?"

Laura looked puzzled,

"Michael?" she asked, gesturing to the boy she had brought in. At Amelia's nod, she waved her hand dismissively, "He's coming with us, of course." she answered in a 'duh' tone, as if this should have been obvious. The men in the room raised their eyebrows at her, but she stared them down.

"He. Is. Coming. Home. With. Us." she annunciated slowly. All four nodded their heads like whipped dogs, making Laura beam happily at them. "Great! Now, Madame Bones and Michael need to go talk about the woman and we need to call a Healer to check on him and the little ones. And Siri." she tacked on as an after thought. With that, she bound out of the room, leaving four stunned men, three confused children, a fearful teenager, and a laughing Amelia in her wake.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Time Jump ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

After Sirius had been freed, Michael, Sirius, and the children heeled from their injuries, and the four men had reacquainted themselves, the family of nine moved to Potter Manor and quickly settled into a routine. For an hour every day Laura, Michael, Sirius, Selene, Kathryn, and Harry spoke to a therapist while Fabian got used to being a parent again and Sirius got know his children and godchildren and spend time with them. Laura had taken to studying nonstop over the summer in between family time and therapy until three weeks before September first, she walked into the study and demanded to take the end of year exam for first and second years. She passed the exams with flying colors and now sat at the desk in her room, penning a letter to Minerva McGonagall, asking to be Sorted before term started so that she could start her third year sitting with her House. When she finished, she rolled it up and tied it to Mercury's, their owl, leg and sent him off before rushing off to play with her baby brother.

The next morning she got a response giving an affirmative, saying that McGonagall would met her, if permitted, at Potter Manor at twelve noon with the Hat. Laura ran to her father's study, brandishing the letter, saying loudly,

"Daddy! She said I could be Sorted here if you'll let her through the wards! Please, Daddy? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please?"

Fabian laughed at his daughter's exuberance and nodded,

"Alright baby, I'll let her through - oof!" he stumbled backwards when he suddenly found his arms filled with his overly-excited daughter.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging him ecstatically. He laughed again when she kissed his cheek and ran off to go find the others.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 12 o'clock ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Minerva stepped gracefully out of the Floo and into the elegant sitting room of Potter Manor. The sight that met her made her head spin with confusion and warmed her heart at the same time. A young girl who was clearly Laura Potter-Prewett, as she'd been informed by the girl's letter, playing with a small boy she assumed to be her brother Harry. She cleared her throat to get there attention.

Both children froze and Laura looked up, grinning when she saw her.

"Hello, Professor. Do you mind if I go get my family? They want to be there when I'm Sorted."

Minerva smiled,

"Of course, Miss Potter. I'll just wait here while you go get them."

Laura smiled happily before bounding off, Harry hot on her heels. Five minutes later, seven people were shoved into the room shortly followed by the too Potter children. Minerva hid a smirk at the sight of the Prewett brothers' bewildered expressions. Laura was bouncing excitedly,

"Can I be Sorted now?"

Minerva chuckled,

"Of course. Take a seat and I will place the Hat on your head."

The teen nodded eagerly and perched herself on the edge of the nearest chair. Minerva placed the hat on the girl's head and waited.

Laura jumped in surprise when she heard a voice speak in her mind,

"_Well, well, aren't you difficult? You're cunning and ambitious, you would do well in Slytherin."_

"_No" _Laura objected firmly, "_I want to be underestimated. So no Ravenclaw or Gryffindor either. Place me in Hufflepuff._"

The Hat chuckled,

"_Very well, if you're sure. Better be…_"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted the last word, making the others in the room jump in surprise. Michael was disappointed for a moment, then he caught her eye and new that the Sorting changed nothing. He smiled happily and called out,

"Congratulations, Lorey!"

She smiled,

"Thanks, Mikey."

"Mr. Angelus, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked, clearly startled. Laura smiled tightly.

"We've taken him, seeing as his father is dead and his stepmother in Azkaban for his murder."

At the woman's unsettled look, Laura's smile softened and she quietly reassured the woman,

"Mikey's fine now. We're taking good care of him and making sure he gets the help he needs."

Michael nodded in agreement,

"They've all been great, Professor. Much better than my stepmother."

The Professor nodded, still clearly shaken,

"Very well. I shall see you both at Hogwarts." with that she left. Laura turned to her family, wide eyed, and asked,

"Well? Are you going to say something?"

That broke the men out of their trance and they came surging forward, trapping the poor girl in one hug after another and congratulating her. She smiled happily and rushed off to the kitchen to make lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

A blood curdling scream of agony ripped through Potter Manor, making Fabian, Gideon, Sirius, and Remus to drop what they were doing and run to Laura's room in time to hear her cry,

"No! No! Please! It won't happen again Mr. Jones! Please! Don't!"

The Sirius, Gideon, and Remus exchanged a look while Fabian hurried to his daughter's side, taking the thrashing girl in his arms and running his fingers through her hair, murmuring softly,

"Shh. Shhh, luv. No one's going to hurt you anymore. I won't let them. Shhh, baby girl. Daddy's got you."

Laura eventually stopped thrashing and calmed down, her eyes fluttering open.

"Daddy?" she whimpered. Fabian pulled her onto his lap, holding her tightly,

"You're alright now, Bambi."

The teen buried her face in her father's shoulder and sobbed, saying,

"I didn't mean to! Why did he hurt me? I didn't mean to use magic! I tried to stop! It never worked! So I just ran away. He would have killed me if I hadn't!"

The four men exchanged horrified looks, Fabian tightened his arms around his daughter.

"Who, luv?"

"The man I was sent to live with when Da and Aunt Lily were killed. Every time I had a burst of accidental magic, he would bet me. He was a very religious muggle and he new what I was. He was determined to 'beat the Devil out of me'." she answered softly. Fabian sighed and kissed her head,

"I'm sorry, princess. I shouldn't have let Dumbledore take you from me."

She shook her head.

"No, Daddy. Not your fault. You didn't know."

Fabian smiled sadly at his little girl and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place, luv."

Laura yawned and burrowed deeper into the man's embrace.

"Stay with me?" she asked in a small voice. Fabian kissed her head again.

"Always."

The others left as Laura fell back to sleep, none of them noticing the little dark haired boy sneak into his sister's room and wrap himself around her.

* * *

Laura woke the next morning feeling two pairs of arms encompassing her. She began to panic until the night before came flooding back and she realized that at least two of those arms belonged to her father. She opened her eyes to see who the other two belonged to and was surprised to find Harry wrapped around her. She smiled fondly and carded her hand through his messy hair, fighting back a happy squeal when he snuggled closer to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a deep, rumbling chuckle sounded under her ear. She turned her head and glared at her father, poking him in the chest,

"Shhh! You'll wake him!" she whispered. Fabian chuckled again.

"Luv, you're mothering your brother."

She pouted at him, drawing her brother closer while denying that she was mothering anyone. Fabian just smirked and poked his son awake,

"C'mon, Prongslet, time for breakfast." he told him cheerfully. Harry grumbled and snuggled closer to Laura.

"Don't wanna get up." he pouted. Fabian laughed when his daughter cooed and told him to go back to sleep.

"Sorry, but it's time to wake up, Champ. We need to eat and you and your sister need to get ready for guests."

Both of his children's heads shot up at that,

"Who?" they demanded at the same time. He grinned at them,

"I've invited my sister and her family over so that you could meet your cousins and I could explain part of what happened to me and Gideon. I can't tell her that Dumbledore wanted us dead - she wouldn't believe it. So I'll just tell her that we received news that we were going to be attacked and faked our own deaths to get away."

Both nodded, seeing the sense in this - though Harry was only understood the 'pretending to be dead' part. Fabian shoved his children off the bed, telling them to get ready to eat.

* * *

Fabian paced nervously in front of the fireplace of Prewett Manor, waiting for his sister and her family to arrive. His brother stood, fidgeting nervously next to him. Laura had Harry in a corner, playing quietly until they arrived. Suddenly, the fireplace flared emerald green and several people stumbled out. Laura helped Harry to his feet and took his hand, leading her little brother over to meet their family. Fabian and Gideon stood behind them, their hands on their shoulders as they all four met the furious gaze of Molly Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly opened her mouth to yell, Laura interceded before she could speak.

"Mrs. Weasley," she implored softly, "loud noises upset Harry, could you please refrain from yelling?"

Molly looked at Harry, who was staring at her wide, fearful green eyes, and forced herself to calm down. It wouldn't do to have the brat fear her. She smiled with false warmth at the girl who'd interrupted her.

"Of course, dear."

She turned to her brothers and demanded, calmly,

"Why didn't you tell me you were still alive? We've been grieving for eight years!"

Fabian's face contorted in anger, causing Harry to cower. Laura stepped in again,

"As was I, Mrs. Weasley, but it was necessary. Instead of accusing and yelling and causing bad feelings in general, why not allow Dad and Uncle Gideon to explain?" she asked, using the same soft, soothing voice as before. Molly once again found herself calming immediately. The Weasley children stared at the girl claiming to be their cousin in amazement. No one interrupted Molly Weasley mid-rant. Ever. Laura grinned at them before turning to Molly, her eyes wide and innocent, despite her harsh words. Molly immediately caved at the pleading look, her mothering instincts temporarily taking precedence over her greedy, harpy-like personality.

"Oh, you poor thing! You must have been so worried about your father!" she cooed to the teen, who nodded sadly, making tears form in her eyes. Her father and uncle gaped at her. Molly glared at the two men, pulling the girl into a hug. Fabian was the first to recover.

"Molly, why don't we take this to the sitting room? Let the children get to know each other while Gideon and I explain everything?"

Molly released her niece and nodded, not noticing the hair Laura pulled from her head with a hastily muttered preservation charm. The adults left the room, though Molly insisted her youngest two be present. Laura smirked as soon as the red-headed banshee was out of sight, chuckling when she was sure the woman was out of ear shot. The Weasley boys stared at her in shock, while Harry giggled. She grinned and ruffled the kid's hair before turning to look at their cousins. She raised a brow when they continued to stare.

"See something you like, boys?" she drawled. The boys blushed and averted their eyes, causing Harry to collapse in a fit of giggles. Laura smirked at her brother.

"What's so funny, Harrykins?"

He snickered.

"You don't say anything when Michael stares at you."

The other brow joined the first.

"Maybe that's because I want him staring at me, Har-bear."

Harry scowled at her, but let the Weasley boys change the subject.

"Who are you?" asked the long-haired Weasley. Laura grinned at him.

"I, my dear cousin, am Laura Dorea Potter-Prewett and _this _is my little brother Harry James Potter-Prewett. You may call me Lorey and him Midget." she told him seriously, grinning at Harry's indignant 'Oi!'. The boys laughed, breaking the tension. Two identical boys stepped forward and bowed, the one on the left began to speak.

"I'm Gred and this is my…"

"…twin Forge." finished the one on the right. Laura's grin widened.

" 'Lo Fred and George." she said amiably. They stared at her in shock, then laughed delightedly.

"I think we're going to…"

"…get along just fine…"

"…cousin dearest."

Laura laughed with them, then turned to the other three.

"And you are?"

The one who's spoken earlier answered first.

"I'm Bill, this is Charlie," he pointed to the stockier of the three, " and that's Percy." he pointed to the bookish-looking boy on the other side of Charlie. Laura and Harry both grinned.

"Brilliant to meet you! Now, let's go see how much trouble we can get into before your mum goes apocalyptic."

Bill, Charlie, and Percy shook their heads, none wanting to catch their mother's ire. Laura shrugged.

"Your choice. Watch Harry for me, would you? I don't want him to get caught in the middle."

The three boys nodded and Charlie held out his hand, which Harry took after getting an encouraging nod from his sister. Laura smiled when Charlie began telling the nine-year-old about dragons. She headed out of the room, gesturing for Fred and George to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

"What, exactly, made you think it would be okay to turn your aunt's hair green?" Fabian asked his daughter in exasperation. The adults had been catching up on lost time when, mid-conversation, Molly's hair had turned neon green. Laura cocked her head to the side, a puzzled expression on her face.

"I thought it would be okay to turn her hair green?" she shook her head. "No, no - I did it specifically to get in trouble." she told her father. Fabian groaned, while Gideon and Arthur fought back laughter. None of them wanted Molly to go off on another tangent, after all.

"Why?" he asked resignedly. She shrugged.

"No idea, really. I was just bored."

Fred and George snickered at the back of the room, and Arthur and Gideon coughed to cover their own chuckles. Fabian sighed and massaged the throbbing vein in his temple. It had been amusing and the prank was harmless, he decided to let her off the hook this time, seeing as know one had been hurt.

"You're getting off easy, this time - but only because no one got hurt. I don't want something like this to happen again. Understand?"

She nodded, looking chastised. Fabian pulled her into a hug, knowing she wasn't sorry in the least.

"You're going to have to apologize to your aunt and change her hair back." he told her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"But Daddy… I can't change it back. It won't wear off for another three hours."

Molly shrieked with rage.

"You're not going to punish her?" she demanded in disbelief. Fabian shook his head.

"No. You weren't hurt, Molly, and it _was_ amusing. I see no reason to punish her for a harmless prank."

Molly took out her wand, sneering at her brother.

"If you won't teach her to respect her elders, then I will."

She aimed her wand at Laura, and Fabian froze when he heard his daughter cried out in surprise and pain. He snarled and disarmed his sister, while Gideon rushed to his niece and took her in his arms. He sunk to the floor with her, pulling her onto his lap and rocking with her, rubbing soothing circles into her back. He glared at his sister.

"Molly! She and Harry were both abused by the muggles they lived with! You don't use corporal punishment on abused children!"

Laura whimpered and burrowed into her uncle's embrace. She felt weak and ashamed, but she couldn't help it. After so many years away from Mr. Jones, the sudden pain on her backside had been a shock. It had brought back memories and suddenly she was waiting to be beaten again. Arthur, Fred, and George glared when Molly looked unrepentant.

"Molly, go home! Take Ron and Ginny with you!" Arthur snapped, furious. Molly gaped at her husband.

"But… but Arthur! The brat deserved it! She turned my hair green!" she protested. Arthur only stared coldly back at her.

"Go home, Molly. We'll discuss this later."

Molly huffed, gather her youngest children, and left. Fabian took his daughter from his twin, saying to Fred and George,

"Go get your brothers and Harry. There's something we need to tell the lot of you."

They nodded, hurrying to do as they were told. Fabian sighed and ran his hands through his baby's hair.

"Shh, baby. No one's going to hurt you ever again. I promise." _I'll kill them first_, he added in his head. Laura just continued to shake and whimper and mutter 'I'm sorry'.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Time Jump ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

After a long explanation and a promise to go to Gringotts later in the week, the Weasley boys went home and Gideon and Fabian took the kids back to Black Manor. As soon as they were through the fireplace, Laura was taken from her father's arms by an overly worried Sirius, who held her like newly spun glass. He carried over to an armchair and sat her down in his lap, holding her just tight enough that he knew it would ground her, but not hurt her. Michael, the kid she'd saved from his stepmother, entered the room and reached for her hesitantly, looking to Sirius for permission. When the animagus nodded his consent, he grabbed her chin and forced the shaking girl to look at him.

"Lorey," he said firmly, "look at me. Come on, damn it, look at me!" he waited until she raised her eyes to meet his before continuing. "He's not here, and if he were, he would have to get through everyone in this room before he could get to you. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore. Do you understand? Laura, answer me." he demanded harshly. Her eyes cleared and she nodded.

"Mikey?" she whispered. He sighed and gripped her hand with his free one,

"Yes, Lorey?"

"When does it stop? When does it stop hurting? When do the memories go away?"

He sighed again and shook his head.

"It doesn't go away, Lorey, it just becomes less painful over time. But you have to talk about it, yeah?"

She nodded again.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, Bambi?"

"Will you help me?" she asked brokenly, looking at the floor. He used the hand under her chin to tilt her face back up, determination in his eyes, and nodded. She smiled weakly at him before leaning back against her godfather and closing her eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
